injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman/Godfall
Strategy Godfall Superman is a character exempt with the standards of Superman; high damage and can take a lot of hits. He is able to reflect damage back to the opponent which is highly helpful for Multiplayer since you'll be reflecting at least 1000 or so damage back. In addition, due to the reflect damage, Superman gains power when he blocks. Godfall Superman is a strong character to have and a wonderful asset in a team. Without gear, he will take a further 50% damage reduction from basic attacks upon blocking on top of the normal damage reduction (-25%; therefore he takes 37.5% basic damage overall when blocking). This doubly-reduced damage is simultaneously dealt to the opponent as purple reflect damage and like reflect special, grants power as if Godfall Superman has hit his opponent with a basic attack. In single player, his opponent receives power both from dealing basic damage and taking reflected damage. In multiplayer though, since very little power is generated from being hit by basic attacks, this would be more advantageous to Godfall Superman, allowing him to gain decent power even while blocking (extra damage reduction and faster power generation, but doesn't work on specials compared to Regime Wonder Woman). A 461 hit is normally reduced to 346 (75%) upon block. With 3 pieces of 17% block gear, it is 55.5 (12%; rounding error causes both 55s and 56s) damage. Therefore, his passive's damage reduction stacks multiplicatively with block gear (block reduces damage to 75%, gear reduces it to 24%, and passive further halves it). The reflected damage will also be reduced accordingly. Also, his passive seems to round up damage done to him, and round down the reflected damage. This damage can knock out opponents. Frozen Delivery is the first special in game to be only partially block breaking (Arkham Harley gives each hit a chance to break block, which is not the same). There is currently a bug that prevents the rapid swipe part of Frozen Delivery (the two punches and the block-breaking freeze breath) to get any increased damage from swiping more. As for the explosive part, during a test at 100% it is 1030, at 133% it is 1313 (which is actually 127.5%), at 200% it is 1888 (183.3%). Being a partially unblockable attack, it has a 13.3% damage penalty (2/15, for whatever reason) instead of the normal 50%. Note this is separate from the the above damage inconsistency (this is only the stated damage); 42.3% of his special 2 is unblockable. This percentage seems to increase as he gains level, but very slowly. Strangely, unlike most specials, which makes you go into bullet time, this completely stops the scene. However, it is very slow outside of that. Despite his passive, he can be countered by character equipped with Gears that give percent chance for UNBLOCKABLE basic attacks, characters such as Solomon Grundy, Nightwing, Doomsday, The Flash, and Martian Manhunter. Godfall Superman, along with Darkseid and Shazam, are often used together as an online defence team. While their passives are not very useful for online defence and they have almost no synergy with each other, their very high base stats will attract many attacking teams, as the matching system will try to match players against stronger defence teams, allowing you to gain more battle rating. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Superman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *With his repeat challenge in early October 2015, Godfall Superman is the most recent challenge character to be repeated. *Godfall Superman is the only card in his batch (including Static, Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X and Batman/Beyond Animated) to be directly based on the console game. *With sufficiently good block gear against an opponent with sufficiently low damage (e.g. the bronze Harley Quinn/Prime in battle 3), it is actually possible for him to block and receive exactly 1 damage while no damage is reflected. *His artifacts are: Chest Armor, Boots, Belt, Cape, and Gloves, respectively. Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters